Around the Campfire
by Hope'sFace
Summary: One-shot with my OC Nasya. If you would like to see a full length fic with this character please leave a review. The Fellowship settles in for the night after their first day of traveling from Rivendell. Nasya sings them a song from her childhood.


_**So, this is my first LOTR fanfic. I wrote it with an OC due to a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. If you would like to see a full length fic with Nasya leave me a review. **_

_**I don't own LOTR, Tolkien does. I didn't write Psalm 23, God did through King David. The Bible (KJV) is public domain. **_

Nasya audibly sighed as she sat down her pack. She longed to lean against a rock and just fall asleep but noticing the others bustling about she went to go help Sam get dinner ready. It had been a long day, full of marching across the plains that lead away from Rivendell and all members of the fellowship were tired (no matter how much five of them claimed it was for the hobbit's sake). Soon a fire had been started, dinner prepared and the ten of them settled around the fire.

Nasya ate in silence, laughing every so often with the others at the jokes thrown between the hobbits and Boromir. However, she soon became reflective. She and her family would often camp out on the plains that surrounded her home in Bethlehem. Nasya could almost smell the sheep that were often herded in those hills. The smell of her father's coffee, the sound of her mother's voice singing a psalm, her brother's never ending bickering, and the feel of the soft grass beneath her as she slept came back to her with a vengeance. She felt someone shaking her softly.

"Lady Nasya." Legolas's voice brought her back to reality. "Are you alright?" he asked, the note of concern in his voice startling her.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied. Nasya felt water running down her face and hastily wiped at the tears, hoping no one noticed. The dubious stares she received from everyone told her they knew she was anything but all right. She sighed,

"I was just remembering my family is all." That got her several sympathetic looks, mostly from the hobbits.

"What was your family like?" This question came from Pippin.

A smile crossed Nasya's face. "My father," she began, "was a man of strength, morally and physically. Our tribe knew none like him. A warrior and a man of faith, he could be stern but was the most generous man I knew."

"Sounds like an honorable man," injected a rough voice that could only be ascribed to Gimli.

"Yes." Nasya agreed. "A perfect match for my mother. If she had met you all you would have been adopted into our family immediately. I rarely ever saw her angry and as a general rule she was quite forgiving- a quality much needed with my brothers. She was always singing. She had a beautiful voice."

"I can't really say much about my brothers, they were so young; only 12. Had they grown fully I'm sure they would have turned out to be like my father…." She trailed off, the sadness in her voice was evident and the lump that grew in her throat with each word kept her from continuing.

"What sort of songs did your mother sing?" Frodo asked, sensing the need to change the subject.

Nasya cleared her throat. "Psalms, or songs that praised the works of the Yahweh." The confused looks on their faces prompted her to clarify, "the one you know as Eru llúvatar, my people know as Yahweh. They are the same just a different name." Nods from those around her indicated understanding.

"Would you sing us one?" inquired Merry. Nasya hesitated, she was not used to singing before others. However as she looked around at the weary faced of her companions she realized how much they needed the encouragement.

"All right," she said. Nasya indicated for them to get comfortable. Aragorn and Gandalf pulled out their pipes, the hobbits situated themselves, Boromir and Gimli sat cross-legged facing her, and Legolas reclined against the log they had been previously used for seating. A nod from Aragorn signified that she could begin.

Nasya closed her eyes and let the memories of those nights with her family take over as she opened her mouth and sang,

_The Lord is my shepherd; I shall not want._

_He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside the still waters._

_He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake._

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over._

_Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the Lord for ever._

She opened her eyes as she slowly became aware of her surroundings once again. Gimli's snores reached her ears first. Boromir and the hobbits had nodded off, Frodo looking more at peace then he had earlier, while the others just looked thoughtful. To her right Legolas muttered,

"That was beautiful."

And for the first time in a long time, Nasya truly smiled and felt joy all the way to her soul.

**A/N : Thanks for reading! Remember to review. **

**Blessings, Hope'sFace! **


End file.
